Dinner Guests
by slantedknitting
Summary: Harry and Ron eat dinner at Hermione's, but get distracted by each other. Harry/Ron slash.


Harry and Ron's ankles were entwined under Hermione's kitchen table. The long tablecloth that was trailing over the sides and onto the floor hid they flirting feet from Hermione, who was setting down a hot dish. She sat down with them and smiled before gesturing for them to start eating. As Harry served himself, Ron casually slipped off one shoe and ran his sock-covered foot up and down the inside of Harry's calves. Harry glanced up and rolled his eyes playfully before shoveling food into his mouth.

"How's the new house working out?" asked Hermione.

"Great!" Ron responded enthusiastically. The mischievous grin on his face let Harry know that his was thinking of all the places he and Harry had already had sex in their new home. "It's very, uh… uh, spacious."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry shifted in his seat as Ron's toes massaged the inside of Harry's thigh. "Ron–"

"Had any hot dates lately?" Ron asked Hermione and wiggled his toes between Harry's legs, inching closer to Harry's zipper.

"No… but… well, Viktor is coming to visit soon."

"Viktor Krum?" Ron pressed his foot against Harry's crotched and massaged Harry's balls through his jeans.

Harry cleared his throat and reached for his wine glass.

"Mhm," Hermione nodded and watched Ron carefully, half-expecting him to still be jealous, despite his relationship with Harry.

"That's great – I didn't know you were still in touch with him."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, we… we write to each other. I'm hoping… well…"

"He would be crazy not to want to be with you," said Ron truthfully.

Hermione grinned. "Well, thank you, Ron."

Harry nearly choked on a mouthful of food as Ron pressed his foot harder and higher, massaging his stiffening cock. "Ron–"

"So, are you going to shag him senseless the second he gets here?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "No, Ron. I'm a lady, thank you."

"A _lady_? Really?" Ron grinned widely and continued rubbing his foot against Harry.

"Yes, _really_."

Harry shifted in his seat again and reached for his wine glass with a shaky hand. "Ron–"

"Hermione, this dinner is delicious!"

"Thank you," Hermione grinned again.

"Thank _you_," Ron returned the smile.

"Yeah," Harry swallowed nervously, not trusting his voice, "it's great." He sent Ron a stern look, but Ron only responded by wiggling his toes deeper and faster. "Ron–"

"Oh, I saw Ginny the other day. She said to say hello to you, Hermione. Give her a call sometime. You should meet her new boyfriend."

"Ginny has a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Ron suppressed a laugh, "he's a real… uh… well, it's Neville."

"Oh dear," Hermione smiled, "she finally said yes?"

"Apparently."

"Well, if she's happy… Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione eyed his white knuckles on the edge of the table.

"I," Harry bit back a moan as Ron's toes moved back down to his balls, "I h-have to go to the bathroom." Pulling his shirt down as he stood, Harry dashed out of the kitchen.

Hermione frowned and glanced down at the meal she had prepared. "Oh… I hope he's okay. Is he sick? Was it the food?"

Ron shrugged innocently. "I don't know. I'll go check on him."

Hermione watched with concerned eyes as Ron followed Harry's escape route.

Ron knocked on the bathroom door and announced himself. Harry unlocked and opened the door, glaring at Ron.

"You're an arse, Ronald."

"You're a prude," Ron winked, stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. "Come here, love."

"No!" Harry went to the sink and turned on the faucet. He splashed some cold water on his face and looked up to meet Ron's eyes in the mirror.

Ignoring Harry's protests, Ron pulled Harry's trousers down quickly and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed his lips to the back of Harry's neck and wrapped a hand around Harry's aching cock.

"Fuck, Ron, oh fuck," Harry groaned throatily and gripped the edges of the sink. He thrust into Ron's hand and leaned back, dropping his head on Ron's shoulder.

"Come," Ron demanded, gripping tighter, "come for me _now_, Harry."

"Ron–" Harry gasped and tensed as he came over the sink.

Ron continued stroking Harry until Harry turned and pressed his lips against Ron's.

"Harry," Ron leaned away slightly, "Harry, we should…" He trailed off as Harry ran his hands over his crotch.

"You don't want your turn?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Y… yes. No. We should finish dinner. Then we can go home and you can fuck me brainless in the study. Deal?"

Harry chuckled and pulled up his trousers. "Deal."

Ron cleaned the sink with a flick of his wand and opened the bathroom door. Hermione was standing on the other side, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"You two are pathetic."

Harry blushed and Ron grinned.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, "let's finish dinner."

"I can't believe you two can't keep it in your damn pants for an hour. For dinner!"

Harry blushed deeper and Ron grinned wider.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron sat back down at the table, "you know you still love us."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed and plopped back into her seat.

Harry sat down, grabbed his fork, and turned to Hermione. As he spoke, he kicked off a shoe and let his foot glide up Ron's leg.

* * *

Ron ground his erection into Harry's thigh as they Disapparated out of Hermione's apartment. Harry had had his foot in Ron's crotch all though dessert, and Ron was having a hard time thinking straight.

Harry Apparated them into the study of their new house. Shoving Ron against a bookshelf, he dropped to his knees and pulled Ron's pants down with him. Ron shivered as Harry blew along his throbbing cock.

"Fuck, Harry," Ron gripped a shelf behind him and gasped as Harry took him in his mouth, "I'm not – fuck – I'm not going to last." Ron panted and clenched his eyes, overwhelmed by Harry's wet, warm tongue. Harry reached up and groped Ron's arse roughly. He sucked enthusiastically on Ron's cock as Ron's moaning got louder. When Ron gripped Harry's shoulder, Harry stood and replaced his mouth with his hands.

"Come," Harry whispered against Ron's ear, gripping his cock with one hand his balls with another. "Come."

"Harry!" Ron grunted and shook as he released, pleasure washing over his body and relief over his face.

Harry kissed Ron sloppily as he continued to stroke him slowly. When Ron broke the kiss, Harry stepped away and looked down at himself.

"You came all over my favorite jeans!"

Ron chuckled and stepped forward to kiss Harry. "You told me to."

"Well," Harry squeezed Ron's arse tightly, "I'll just have to punish you."

Ron shivered and nodded before taking Harry's ear into his mouth. Harry moaned and undid his belt and pants, pushing them down to the ground and freeing his hardening cock.

"Fuck," Ron leaned away to take off his shirt and socks. Harry did the same, and then summoned some lubricant from their bedroom. "Here?" Ron asked, leaning over the desk and turning his head to look back at Harry.

Harry shook his head and motioned for Ron to get on the floor. Ron got on his knees and bent, placing his hands on the floor. Again, he looked over his shoulder at Harry. Harry shook his head again, smiling broadly.

"Get on your back."

As Ron turned, he saw that Harry was already spreading the lube over his cock and stroking himself wantonly. Ron groaned at the sight and beckoned Harry to him. He lay flat on his back, bent his knees, and spread his legs. Harry, still pulling on his own cock, sank to the floor and licked his lips.

"Oi, Harry, I want you to come _in_ me, not _on_ me!"

Harry smiled and took his hand away from himself, sliding two fingers into Ron instead. Ron moaned happily and lifted his hips, allowing Harry better access to his arse.

"Fuck, Ron, you're so fucking hot," Harry panted as Ron writhed beneath him, squirming as Harry wrapped his other hand around his cock.

Ron panted and thrust into Harry's hand, unable to form words as Harry added a third finger in his arse. Growling, Harry took his hand away and replaced it with his cock, sliding in easily. They both groaned at the joining, pausing to catch their breath. Harry lifted Ron's legs against his chest and put his hands on Ron's thighs.

"Ron," Harry huffed, a gasp caught in his throat, as Ron squeezed his muscles around Harry's cock.

"Now, Harry," Ron pleaded, "move."

Harry pulled himself out and then slammed back in, holding Ron's hips still with a tight grip. His thrusts quickly became faster and harder as he felt himself nearing climax. Ron was panting and groaning each time Harry plunged into him, occasionally cursing when Harry hit his prostate. He could feel Harry's rhythm becoming more erratic, and he began clenching his muscles around Harry on each thrust. Sensing that Harry was dangerously close, Ron grabbed his own cock and began yanking on it roughly, grinding his teeth and thrusting into Harry.

"Oh Merlin, Ron, fuck, shit, Ron, fuck, oh fuck, Ron," Harry babbled as he continued slamming into Ron harder, gripping his hips tighter.

Ron groaned and felt the orgasm rising from his thighs. Harry's desperate cursing pushed him over the edge every time. A feral shout escaped his throat as Harry brushed his prostate and he came, stroking himself rapidly.

The muscle spasm in Ron's arse was too much to handle, and Harry bucked into Ron one last time before stilling and coming with a long moan.

"Harry, fuck," Ron flung his legs down and tried to control his shallow, rapid breathing.

Harry smiled weakly through his own panting and fell onto Ron, kissing his shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him roughly.

"I think I've fucked you in every room, now," Harry said, smiling, as he rolled off Ron and landed on his back on the floor next to him.

"We should make another round," Ron said, turning onto his side and draping a few limbs over Harry, "just to make sure we covered everything."

Harry grinned. "Absolutely. Better safe than sorry."

"True," Ron yawned into Harry's neck, "very true."

"How about we start tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Great," Harry sat up and reached for his wand. He flicked it to clean up himself, Ron, and his jeans, before rolling on top of Ron and Apparating them upstairs onto their bed. "Goodnight, love."

"'Night, Harry," Ron mumbled into Harry's shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

"I love you." Harry nuzzled Ron's hair and held him close as he, too, fell into a slumber.


End file.
